fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WTJA
WJTA is a television station in the Roanoke/Lynchburg, Virginia television market. It is owned and operated by East Coast Broadcasting Company. It is an affiliate of The CW Television Network. It is the only television outlet in the market licensed to Vinton. History As an independent The station began broadcasting for the first time on March 24, 1971 under extremely poor ownership. It originally aired low-budget brokered programming, taped in advance church services, and public domain movies once a month. As years went on, the station eventually gained more money and was later sold to a much wealthier company and began adding more higher profile programming. These included better movies (although a few public domain selections remained), classic and contemporary sitcoms, cartoons, dramas, and (beginning in 1983) music videos. Affiliation with The WB and later UPN In 1995, WTJA became a charter affiliate of The WB. Around the same time, it aired UPN programs outside of network programming from The WB. In 2001, it lost it's WB affiliation to WRDR, making WTJA a primary affiliate of UPN. Univision affiliaton It was later announced that The WB and UPN would close and merge to become The CW. It was announced that WRDR would become the area's CW affiliate and WOKE would take the MyNetworkTV (a competitor to The CW) affiliation. Instead of reverting back to an independent, WTJA announced that it would affiliate with Univision instead. As an affiliate of The CW In 2011, WRDR dropped CW programming. WTJA stepped in to take the affiliation, where it remains today. In February 10, 2017, East Coast Broadcasting Company took over operations of WXBS-LD. Star Family Television still remains as the owners of that station. Digital Television The station's digital signal is multiplexed: WTJA began digital broadcasting in February 1999 on channel 69. It was moved to channel 14 on June 11, 2009 Analog-to-Digital conversion On Christmas Day 2007, WTJA's analog transmitter malfunctioned. WTJA's owners decided it was easier to go all-digital early instead of repair the analog transmitter. Programming WTJA clears the entire CW primetime and daytime schedule. However, it only runs the first 3 hours of One Magnificent Morning on Tuesday-Thursday morning. Local Programming In addition to national CW and syndicated programming, the station also produces a few local programs WTJAm: Music videos. Arguably the most popular local program; introduced in 1983 Community Churches: Live broadcast from a local church. New church selected every week; Introduced in 1971. Currently the longest-running local program on the station ArabStar: Arab/Muslim public affairs show; introduced in 2000 (went on hiatus after 9/11 attacks. Returned in 2005) Let's Get Fit: Lifestyle show featuring exercises, fitness products, and nutrition and dietary tips, introduced in 2004 Roanoke Valley's Craziest Performers: Annual singing competition featuring a funny or amusing performer from the Roanoke Valley, in 2003 Head 2 Head: Political debate show; introduced in 1989 CW2 Sports: Select local high school or college sports game; introduced in 1992. Previously under the names "Sports on 2" (1992-1995), "WB2 Sports" (1995-2001), "UPN2 Sports" (2001-2006), and "Univision 2 Deportes" (2006-2011). CW2 NewsByte, Powered by TV18 News : News updates at the top of every hour lasting up to 5-10 minutes or less; introduced in 1981. WDBX took over production in 2017. CW2 WeatherByte, powered by TV18: Weather updates at the bottom of every hour lasting up to 5-10 minutes or less; introduced in 1981. WDBX took over production in 2017. WTJA is currently the only station in the market that signs off at night. Former Logos WTJA WB2.png|Logo as a primary WB affiliate (1995-2001) WTJA UPN 2001.png|First Logo as a primary UPN affiliate (2001-2002) WTJA UPN 2002.png|Final logo as a UPN affiliate (2002-2006) WTJA Univision.png|Logo as a Univision affiliate (2006-2011) Category:Virginia Category:Roanoke Category:CW Affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Univision affilates Category:Channel 2 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1971 Category:Koopa Troop Communications